Holiday Cold
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: It's Whis's birthday during a Christmas break, and Quartz Sorceress has a cold! Supreme Elsa, Human Olaf, Champa, and Vados help all the decoration along with the three greatest fighters on Earth! They have no idea what's going on with Quartz Sorceress and Whis, so they find them somewhere at the Beerus Temple! Beerus's one weakness revealed, same with the human Olaf!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Frozen/Fever. -AymNaruGeta**

Summary: It's Whis's birthday during a Christmas break, and Quartz Sorceress has a cold! Supreme Elsa, Human Olaf, Champa, and Vados help all the decoration along with the three greatest fighters on Earth! They have no idea what's going on with Quartz Sorceress and Whis, so they find them somewhere at the Beerus Temple! Beerus's one weakness revealed, same with the human Olaf!

Rated: K+

Genres: Humor/Family

Holiday Cold

 **This morning at the Beerus Temple Hallway...**

Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, Beerus, Champa, and Piccolo are decorating the whole temple.

Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo was actually wearing a different color of their outfit. Instead, their outfit is red, green, and white.

Goku's combat suit is green and his shirt, wristband, sash, and boots are red.

Vegeta's Saiyan armor, boots, and gloves is white and green as his whole spandex is red.

Piccolo looks like Santa Claus, but his outfit is sleeveless. He wore a Santa hat, but still wore his white cape.

Quartz Sorceress almost dress like Elsa's original dress, but there was a long cut up to her belly, and her dress is silver and white. Instead of wearing gown, she wore white baggy pants and silver boots with wedges.

The human Olaf had a spiky hair, brown gloves, silver coat with low shoulder cut brown sleeves, light blue scarf and baggy pants, three black buttons, and white hiking shoes. His personality and his lower manly voice is different from Arendelle.

Supreme Elsa wore a shoulder off coat that looks similar to Kibito, but it was greenish blue with her matching scarf and pants with boots. She was trained with Supreme Kai to become Supreme Elsa of Arendelle.

Vados and Champa's clothes has a winter theme outfit.

"Is the decoration completed?" asked Supreme Elsa.

"It looks so perfect!" Champa laughed.

"I'll go wake up Whis!" said Quartz Sorceress. She ran to Whis's room.

"Careful, Princess Agnes, he's dreaming about his scary thoughts!" Beerus said.

"Maybe you should add Christmas lights to make it more beautiful," said Vados.

"Good idea!" Human Olaf said.

 **Whis's Room**

"..." grumbled Whis. Quartz Sorceress opened the door to Whis's room. "Master Whis, wake up!" Quartz Sorceress whispered.

Whis continued to grumbled. Quartz Sorceress thought of something that might wake Whis up.

"Whis…!" she mimic Beerus's voice.

Whis shrieked like a woman in surprised. "Lord Beerus-wait, you're not Beerus," Whis exclaimed.

"It's your birthday today!" Quartz Sorceress said.

Whis starts yawning and grabs his staff and created his usual outfit.

"You know, I'll add something that goes with a holiday touch!"

Quartz Sorceress created Whis's winter outfit with her power of quartz.

Whis stare at his own new outfit from Quartz Sorceress.

"Wow, it's wonderful, Miss Magnet!" said Whis.

"It was nothing," Quartz Sorceress said. She sneezes louder.

She suddenly created two tiny size of Elsagneses (a cute version of the merge of Quartz Sorceress and Elsa. She has the same hairstyle like Q.S. and an outfit like Elsa, added the pants under her dress. Wore slip on shoes instead of heels).

Each mini Elsagnes was the size of Quartz Sorceress's hand.

"Excuse my sneezing." She sneezes again and suddenly created another Elsagnes name Agnessa. Whis scanned Quartz Sorceress.

"You seem to have a cold, Miss Magnet," said Whis.

"No, no, no, no scanning on your day," Quartz Sorceress said. "You need a day break from your duty, and just relax."

She sneezes again and created another mini Elsagnes.

"Whee!" cheered the mini Elsagnes. "Whew," Quartz Sorceress snuffled.

"I'm serious, Miss Magnet, you really have a cold," said Whis, in a worried voice.

"How's that possible?" Quartz Sorceress asked, laughing. "When I'm in Quartz Sorceress formation, the cold won't bother me!"

"Miss-" said Whis. Quartz Sorceress grabs Whis's hand.

Oh, come on, Master Whis! Let's walk around the temple! It'll calm you down!" Quartz Sorceress said.

"Well, all around just once is perfect for the both of us," chuckled Whis.

Quartz Sorceress pulls out three quartz jewel seeds from her wings of vine, and threw it to the floor.

"Hop on!" Quartz Sorceress said. "I thought you said we're walking," said Whis.

"This is easier to have fun!" Quartz Sorceress laughed. Quartz Sorceress stand at the tips of her quartz vine while Whis stands behind Quartz Sorceress.

The quartz vine moves slowly. "Why's the ride so slow, Miss Magnet?" asked Whis.

"Don't worry, Master Whis, it will be fast soon!" Quartz Sorceress said, grinning.

The quartz vine moves a little faster. "We're going outside!"

 **Beerus Temple Hallway**

Everyone was standing in front of the hall. The decoration was too much good, really too much good.

"Well, Vados, I guess you were right about the Christmas lights!" laughed Champa.

"Just like I told you, lights goes with every decoration," Vados said. "My brother will be so amaze!"

"Whatever happen to Whis? I thought Magnet woke him up with his beauty sleep!" Goku said.

"I think Whis's doing another favor to my granddaughter like the last time!" said Vegeta.

"Let's check Whis's room, then!" Beerus said.

"I better check on Magnet, too!" said Supreme Elsa. She turns at Human Olaf.

"Olaf, stay here with Champa and Piccolo while I find Magnet." "Yes, my queen," the human Olaf said.

"Lord Champa, watch over the decoration! I work hard to get that idea!" said Vados.

Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, Vados, and Supreme Elsa went outside to find Quartz Sorceress and Whis.

 **Outside the Beerus Temple…**

Quartz Sorceress and Whis are still on the ride of her quartz vine.

The quartz vine moves up and down rapidly. "Wheee…!" Quartz Sorceress cheered.

Whis hold on to the quartz vine. His hair was moving back by the wind.

"Oh, heavens, you were right! This was actually a blast!" laughed Whis.

Quartz Sorceress sneezed more loud as she created ten more mini Elsagneses!

"Whee!" all ten mini Elsagneses cheered as they slide down the quartz vine.

Quartz Sorceress sniffles and sneezes a lot louder than last time and suddenly fell off her quartz vine. "Whoa...!" she screams.

"Miss Magnet!" exclaimed Whis.

Whis hovers to catch Quartz Sorceress in the air. He landed on the ground safely.

"Got you," he sighed in relief. He gently put Quartz Sorceress down.

"I think we had enough of fun for today," Quartz Sorceress laughed.

"I wonder what happened to Beerus, Goku, and the others," said Whis. "Let's go back inside."

Quartz Sorceress sneezed and suddenly created five more mini Elsagneses.

Whis and Quartz Sorceress went back inside the Beerus Temple as the mini Elsagneses follows Quartz Sorceress.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" the mini Elsagnes called.

 **Beerus Temple Hallway**

Piccolo was meditating along with Champa. Olaf was skating around the hallway.

"I sure hope Whis comes back with that Quartz princess," said Champa.

"Everyone else is on it," Piccolo said. "I would think this was a disaster pretty soon, Piccolo," said Champa. "I feel the same," Piccolo said.

"I disagree," said the human Olaf. Piccolo and Champa exclaimed in unison.

"I could go for that chocolate cake so soon like the ones with my tiny siblings!" He said.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" a mob of kids called.

"Mommy?" exclaimed Champa.

A bunch, make that a thousands of mini Elsagneses appeared toward Champa, Piccolo, and human Olaf.

"Holy snowballs! What are those?" the human Olaf shrieked.

Piccolo stares closely at one of the Elsagneses. "This might be Magnet's doing!" said Piccolo.

"Let's get rid of them before everyone's come back! They're coming back!" Champa shouted.

Piccolo and Champa safely grabs ten each Elsagneses.

"They're so cute!" the human Olaf laughed. His eyes is sparkling.

"Olaf, focus!" shouted Piccolo and Champa.

"Oh, right!" the human Olaf exclaimed. He grabs four mini Elsagneses.

 **Whis's Room**

Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, Vados, and Supreme Elsa was looking for Quartz Sorceress and Whis.

"Agnes! Agnes, where are you?" called Vegeta.

"Magnet!" Supreme Elsa called.

"Whis!" Beerus called, shouting.

"Brother?" called Vados.

One of the mini Elsagneses was running. She starts giggling, and landed on Beerus's head.

"Wah! There's something on my head!" Beerus exclaimed, flapping his hands and his legs move rapidly in anime style.

The mini Elsagnes jumped on Supreme Elsa's shoulder as Beerus fell on his butt.

"Elsa, there's no time to chat that walking sand!" shouted Vegeta.

"Vegeta...maybe that cute little fella might tell us that she us lost!" Goku laughed, in a higher voice. His eyes is sparkling in cuteness.

"Hey, little cutie, what are you doing here wandering around?" laughed Supreme Elsa.

The mini Elsagnes, Agnessa was chattering out about her other 999 sisters running around the hallway and cries in anime style, about their troubles.

"What does that spawn weeping about?" Vegeta asked.

"I think Agnessa said that her other friend is wreaking some trouble where we decorate the hallway," said Supreme Elsa.

"Oh, no! Don't tell me that they are messing up the Christmas lights!" Vados cried, in a worried voice.

"But Champa, Olaf, and Piccolo protected the hallway!" said Goku.

"Cuteness is everyone's weaknesses!" Beerus said.

"We better hurry, or the temple will be filled with this creepy cuteness creatures that will kills our eyes!" shouted Vegeta.

Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, Vados, and Supreme Elsa ran back to the hallway.

 **Beerus Temple Hallway**

Piccolo, Champa, and the human Olaf continued grabbing all the mini Elsagneses as they starts playing around.

"Olaf! Help us!" Piccolo shouted. The human Olaf was drowning full of the mini Elsagneses.

Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, Vados, and Supreme Elsa appeared.

"Oh, my gosh!" exclaimed Goku. "I guess Agnessa was right!"

"I was really confused about that spawn in the first place..." Vegeta said, in puzzled voice.

"How many of those cuteness sandman are there?" laughed Beerus. His eyes is sparkling in cuteness.

Piccolo stare at Goku and Vegeta. "Goku, Vegeta, this is all of Magnet's doing!" Piccolo shouted.

"We had to round them up before Magnet and Whis comes back in!"

"I guess Whis was right all along, cuteness is flowing and flowing all over me, hee-hee…" laughed Beerus, spinning and spreading his arms.

"That Christmas lights was ruined!" Vados wailed in anime style. "I work so hard for that ideas!"

"Don't just stand there, Vados! Get these sand creatures out of this place!" shouted Champa.

"I guess you're right!" Vados sniffles. She starts glaring.

"I can't just stand there and weep about the decoration, I won't let my brother Whis see this strange looking creatures destruct his birthday!"

Everyone gather some of the Elsagneses while they ran.

"Come here, you little piece of cr-stone!" growled Vegeta. "Darn rating!" "Here Elsagnes, Elsagnes, Elsagnes!" Goku called.

Quartz Sorceress and Whis appeared walking and staring at each other.

"Ah, I think they are on to something to surprise me," sighed Whis, fixing his hair back up.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Elsagneses called, bouncing and running toward Quartz Sorceress.

Even Agnessa who brings Supreme Elsa and everyone else came toward Quartz Sorceress, and most of them who drown the human Olaf with cuteness.

Goku, Vegeta, and the others exclaimed. "Happy Birthday…?" puzzled the human Olaf.

"He's here," Champa said. "Just like I told you, Olaf," said Piccolo.

Vegeta stand toward Whis and Quartz Sorceress. "Agnes, can you explain why on Earth did you created all of this spawn of yours?" Vegeta asked.

Quartz Sorceress sneezed out one Elsagnes, and snuffles.

"Oh, no...stay away everyone," said Quartz Sorceress. "I'm going to sneeze out some more! Ah, ah, ahhh…"

She sneezes loudly as she suddenly created another tsunami of mini Elsagneses. The newborn Elsagneses giggled and cheered in unison.

"Aha, cuteness sure takes me away…" Beerus laughed, standing and spreading his arms toward thousands of mini Elsagneses. Most of the newborn Elsagneses drowned Beerus.

The decoration turns out to be a disaster, a real disaster, this time. "My ideas…" stammered Vados, in disappointed voice.

Supreme Elsa puts her hand on Vados's shoulder.

"Hahaha...those mini Elsagneses didn't mean to cause enough trouble, they're just kids who are playful and adorable and strong as their mother like Magnet who created them," Supreme Elsa said.

Agnessa jumped on Vados's other shoulder. Vados grabs Agnessa and stare at her. Agnessa cuddles Vados. "I guess you're right, she looks so cute!" laughed Vados.

"Minis, how would like it if you fix the whole party for all the trouble you are doing? We can let you eat some cake!" Supreme Elsa said.

Most of the mini Elsagneses cheered and bounced up and down.

"We'll help you too, little fella, not because you're cute, but you have what your mother have to create quartz and icy wind!" said Goku.

"Too bad that Miss Magnet is having a cold, and she won't join the party," Whis said.

He stares at Quartz Sorceress. "But, I'll take her to bed and made some soup."

Whis stare at Beerus. "Lord Beerus, call me to let everyone know that they are ready."

"Yes, Whis…" laughed Beerus. His eyes are sparkling in cuteness.

Whis with Quartz Sorceress walked away.

"Make her well soon, Whis," Vegeta said. "Let's redecorated the whole hall!" said the human Olaf. Most of the Elsagneses cheered and bounced.

 **Q.S.'s Room**

Whis made soup for Quartz Sorceress. She was in her pajamas. Whis feed Quartz Sorceress some soup.

"How are you feeling?" Whis asked. "Mm, I feel a little warm," said Quartz Sorceress.

"This was actually a perfect birthday gift," Whis said, grinning.

"What do you mean?" Quartz Sorceress asked.

"Taking care of you is my gift from you," said Whis.

Quartz Sorceress sneezed again and suddenly created one more Elsagnes. "I guess I'll had to call you Elsenda," Quartz Sorceress snuffles, sighing.

The newborn Elsenda cuddled Quartz Sorceress as she laughed softly.

End

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **Hello, my jolly readers! My name is AymNaruGeta! Just wrote this while there was a final exam! The Frozen Shorts, Frozen Fever inspired me to do a comedy/family crossovers between DBZ and Frozen! But this one is more funnier than Frozen Fever! It's really a coincidence when Whis's birthday is somewhere around Christmas!** **Have a Merry Christmas, a Happy Holiday, and a New Year! I'll soon update more of your favorite stories! Don't just view the story! Follow, favor, and review!**


End file.
